Follow me
by gillybean83
Summary: Lana is a young lady who from a young age has had to fend for herself because of a secret she is hiding. She is trust into the company of Thorin Oakenshield by the legendary wizard Gandalf - much to the dwarfs annoyance. Realising they have more in common than just the task ahead, they fight feelings and each other both looking for a happy ending whether it be together or not.
1. Unwelcome

**I own nothing in this story other than my OC - Lana. Please go easy on the criticim I don't post often and am a little scared lol. Also may go a little off track sometimes so bare with. Just love a good romance and I tink from having watched the movies, Thorin is someone who desperately deserved some love and happiness with maybe a little sauciness on the side. Thanks Gill**

Holding her breath she lined up the arrow, the target being a plump young pheasant. Pulling back the bow, she leaned into the shot making sure to fire at the right time.

'Woman!' A deep voice said from beside her breaking her concentration.

She watched in frustration as the prey, flew out from its hiding place and made an escape.

'You fool! Could you not see I am hunting?' She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

'Fool? Did your parents not teach you any manners? '

An oddly tall dwarf stood before her; the light of the moon highlighting his tired looking face, his bright, piercing blue eyes contrasting the dark, deadly glare in which he gave her.

'Manners would have been to have allowed me to take my shot dwarf; I expect no less from your race.'

'You offer me offence woman, I am in no mood to listen to this from anyone. How dare you, insult me and my kin in such a way!' He huffed.

She shook her head out of frustration confidently picking up her things.

'You sir are a stranger to these parts, I can tell so I will forgive your stupidity and how you have made me late, if you'll excuse me.' She shoved past the enraged dwarf.

He stood looking in her wake, lost for words at the way in which he had been treated. How dare she? A mere slip of a girl! He looked up at the sky, the stars shone brightly but held no clue as to where the dwarf should be going – not for the first time today – he was frustrated and lost.

Lana knocked gently on the front door, double checking the mark which shone brightly in the darkness – exactly where Gandalf had said it would be.

'Yes?' A hobbit said opening the door slightly, what sounded like a party going on in the back ground.

'Sorry I am late; I had a spot of bother on the way. Is Gandalf not here?' Lana peeked around the door – smiling at the sight of her old friend the wizard.

'Lana my dear, Bilbo don't leave the girl standing on the doorstep. Come, come!.'

Bilbo sighed and opened the door. Lana looked around the fine home wide-eyed.

'Girl?' said a male voice from the other room 'Did someone say girl?' At this filed in several dwarfs of different ages, staring at her.

'Kili and Fili at your service my lady.' Two young dwarfs stepped forward holding out their hands, Lana bowed politely, a blush rising in her cheeks.

'Lana, at yours master dwarfs.'

'Excuse me my lady, Dwalin at your service.' A taller balding dwarf took her hand kissing the top of it gently.

'Lana, it's a pleasure.'

'Bofur my lady, if you don't mind me asking – is that blood dripping from your sack?'

'Oh yes!' She said, holding the sack open. 'I brought some fresh pheasants, for supper.' Bofur put his arm around her and led her towards the kitchen, she was only too happy to help prepare the food.


	2. Ouch

After skinning and draining the pheasants she started to cook them, turning them so not to burn them. Bofur had gone to see the other dwarfs and it wasn't until they food was nearly ready she went off to find some help. The house was quiet save for a deep humming noise. She followed the sound into the living room where she stood by the door.

'Far over the misty mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old…

Stood by the fire place she recognised the dwarf from before, his face lit by the flames, his voice singing a hypnotic song. She was unable to take her eyes from him, the sadness and longing in his voice, the distant look on his handsome features. As the song came to an end, his eyes snapped up to her. She swallowed hard as he lunged at her – this was going to hurt.

He knocked her full force on to the floor, laying all his weight on her – his hands holding her wrists in place.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush the life out of you now!' He shouted, his face contorted with anger. She gasped, struggled for air.

'Thorin – she is one of us!' Gandalf shouted, putting a hand on the dwarfs shoulder.

Thorin slowly released his grip, his face not changing. Lana coughed and spluttered, sliding out from beneath him.

'No way! There is no place among us for a rude, disrespectful woman. I forbid it!' He stormed out of the house closely followed by the oldest dwarf.

'My lady, are you ok? Fili asked, offering her help standing. She allowed him to help before picking up her bow and arrow and following the hot headed dwarf out the door. He was not getting away with that!


	3. Hufffff

'You!' She shouted seeing red, pointing an arrow at him; he whipped round his sword already out of its sheath. 'You coward! Attacking someone unarmed! Disrespectful I am not! You sneaked up on me like some vile vagabond, frightening me half to death, stopping me for killing that bird and what? You expect me to smile and curtsey – I am sick of being treated like nothing because the gods decided I shouldn't be born a woman!' Angry eyes met with angry eyes.

'You chit of a girl! I do not sneak and I am not a coward! How dare you? I should run you through where you stand.'

'I'd like to see you try, no doubt you would wait until I am asleep!'

Neither backed down, both with weapons still focused on the other. The other dwarfs started to come out of the house.

'Now lassy' Balin said approaching them cautiously. 'I don't doubt that our King must have scared you and that's why you reacted the way you did…'

Thorin looked at the older dwarf, his face burning with rage.

'…however it is no way to treat the leader of our company – a simple apology will allow us to move on.' The old one continued.

'I will not apologise!'

'Nor would I accept it!

Gandalf put his staff between them his face angry.

'Stand down the pair of you or our quest will be over before it has even begun!' The wizard exclaimed.

Slowly Lana lowered her bow, only when Thorin began to lower his sword neither taking their eyes from each other.

'Now I suggest we call it a night, Thorin go with your men, Lana – with me.'

Lana huffed and followed the wizard, giving a fleeting glance to the dwarf King. Thorin stood rooted to the spot watching her leave, Dwalin stood next to him following his gaze.

'Well Thorin I didn't think it possible...'

'What?'

'…To find another creature on earth as stubborn as you.' He snickered avoiding the angered look from his king.


	4. Shhhh - he's sleeping

The night was not a comfortable one. Lana lay awake most of it expecting to be attacked, however it didn't come. This dwarf was infuriating, the only way she and he were going to survive this journey is if they were nowhere near each other. Thorin too had not slept, he watched his nemesis closely, Dwalin and the others had joked but having such a woman in their company did not sit well with the King. He was surrounded by the only dwarf folk who answered his call, the most reliable of his kin who would die for him and in return he would do the same. This woman, this stranger, was worse than the hobbit; at least the hobbit clearly had nothing about him that could threaten the safety of the group. The woman, on the other hand posed a threat, she would have to be watched carefully. He looked away as she met his gaze, her soft look turning stern at the sight of him. Those eyes he thought, something about her made him very uncomfortable.

Lana got up and went to get her things together; the wizard had made it clear how important it was she is on this quest, this she put before her feelings. She was joined by the young two dwarfs where they proceeded to help her load her things onto her horse.

'I am pleased you chose to stay, don't let uncle put you off. His bark is worse than his bite.' Kili said winking at her.

'Yes I am pleased too, I think it would be wise for you to bed near us too, I mean we are used to these dangerous times and aside from Uncle Thorin I am the next bravest warrior.' Fili puffed out his chest smiling proudly.

'Thank you, I will remember that.' She bowed, smiling inside.

For the first part of the journey Lana travelled alone, set back from the rest, her two new young followers had been scorned for wanting to travel beside her and were up front with their uncle. She was lost in her thoughts looking around at the beautiful forest when she heard someone coming up behind. Drawing her bow she turned, a smile crept on her lips as she spotted the hobbit running.

'Wait!' she shouted bringing the company to a halt, its leader falling back to see what was amiss.

'I'm here! Wait!' Bilbo shouted. Holding out stretched the contract he had been given.

'Everything seems to be in order.' Balin smiled 'welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.'

They set off again, Kili dropping back to join the two outcasts.

The company bedded down for the night, after a long day of riding, Bofur made a fine stew that they had shared out, and she had done well to avoid Thorin that day. He had settled a few feet from her, keeping her within striking distance she mused, pulling her cloak tightly around her, her knife in her hand just in case. Her eyes rested on the kings face, the peaceful sleep not reaching his eyes. He was not unhandsome, far from it and the way he cared for his kin was admirable – however she would never admit this to him. He stirred in his sleep, mumbling and cursing. Leaning up on her elbows, she looked around; everyone else was fast asleep. Thorin started thrashing around, his dream clearly disturbing him. She got up and sighed having suffered herself with these nightmares; she went to gently wake him before he woke everyone else. She leaned over him, touching his arm softly.

'Thorin?' She whispered, he didn't wake, he mumbled louder making Kili next to him stir.

Gently, she touched his face and he stopped, peace coming over him, turning slightly towards her hand, as she stroked him she could see the tension leave his face. Seeming less anxious she moved back to her place, fighting sleep for the rest of her watch. From the corner of her eye she kept him in sight, smiling to herself that for at least this evening he would sleep soundly – not that she cared of course.


	5. Calm

**Just wanted to say its really motivating to see everyone who has read, if you think its good and want to see what happens then remember to favorite and review. Big love to you all xx**

The next morning was wet, Lana left the dwarfs sleeping – it was the old ones turn for watch. She picked up her bow and went off hunting before the sun rose completely. The woods were not as productive as the ones she was used too; she was ready to admit defeat when she spotted a rabbit. She knelt on the floor as low as possible. It was still, listening, sniffing the air.

'You should not be out unaccompanied, these are dangerous times.' Thorin said as she came back to camp with the rabbit over one shoulder.

'I would have thought you'd be glad if I were to be carried off and never seen again.' She retorted eyeing him curiously.

'Lassy.' Dwalin said shaking his head.

'I am more concerned you will alert an orc pack to our whereabouts with your pitiful screams.' The King scoffed immediately regretting it.

She glared at him as Dwalin held his hand up in frustration walking away.

Lana put down the rabbit and secured her pack to her horse. Orcs were no joke - he really hated her.

'We leave in 5 minutes!' Thorin ordered, giving her a second glance noticing he had touched a nerve.

'May I offer you some advice?' Balin said, looking behind so no one could hear what he was saying to the king. 'We don't know her story, how she came to be alone in this cruel world. None of us would be here now if we didn't give each other a chance, she might be infuriating, but she is one of us whether we like it or not – maybe things would go a lot smoother if you spoke with her.'

'I have more important things to worry about than the happiness of that woman!' Thorin retorted. 'You seem to forget, I tried this morning – trying to show an interest in her safety!'

'Yes but you shout, she's is a wee lass, she won't respond well to shouting.'

Thorin did not reply, instead he thought about it. Purposely he hung back as they approached the northern hills, Kili was talking animatedly to the woman and the hobbit, the three of them laughing about something he couldn't make out.

'We'll set up camp here.' He called making the woman jump – maybe Balin was right.

'A farmer and his family lived here, I don't think this would be a good place to stop.' Gandalf said.

Thorin ignored him, calling out orders to his fellow dwarfs to do jobs.

'Woman, help me fetch water.' He ordered; scowling as she sarcastically curtsied - spotting Balin raising his eye brows.

Lana and Thorin carried the four buckets to the river below in silence. Bending down to fill one each, the dwarf noticed a stone in the water, the sunlight reflecting off it. Rolling his sleeve he put his hand in and examined it.

'That's a tiger's eye.' Lana said moving closer to him to look. He sucked in a breath as she leaned herself into his arm, this she didn't miss.

'You know a lot about stones.' He commented, his voice cracking a little. She looked to his face for a sign that he was mocking her but he wasn't.

'Only some, a tiger's eye is for protection, like a good luck charm. See the way that the stripes are coloured the same as a tiger.' She touched the stone gently pausing. 'I'm sorry for being a spoilt brat.'

He looked at her in surprise, both making eye contact.

'I am the one who should be apologising, I behaved foolishly.'

Lana smiled, 'we are actually arguing about apologising.'

A smile appeared on Thorin's lips.

'You should smile more often, it suits you.' She said, breaking their gaze and retuning to the task in hand.

'I try not to, it ruins my tough reputation.' They both laughed. Once the buckets were full, they made their way back to camp, receiving a round of applause from the other dwarfs making Lana laugh.

'We were just about to send a search party to see if one of you had drowned the other.' Dwalin snickered.

'Yes laddie, glad to see you've both survived.' Balin winked.

Lana and Thorin looked at each other; he gave her a knowing look before settling back to work.


	6. Wriggle

Chapter 7

The light was fading fast as the company finished their meals, Lana busied herself with washing up the bowls listening to the various conversations going on around her. One thing was very clear, these dwarves would follow their leader where ever he would send them, Balin (the old one) told stories of when they had been younger and the scrapes they had gotten into. It was Bombor who brought her back to her task.

"What's the funny grin for? Are we growing on you?" He laughed. She shook her head and smiled at him kindly.

"Bilbo, take this to the boys will you, they went to watch the ponies."

"I'll go with you." Lana said, as Bilbo took the bowls from the dwarf.

They walked through the clearing into the woods.

"How are you doing? We never really get much time to talk." She asked smiling softly at the hobbit.

"It's different from home, but I like it. How about you? We are both outsiders here, I feel we should stick together."

"It is very different from the solitude I am used to, but I do believe our friend Gandalf has a reason for us being here…" The conversation was interrupted by a shhhhing noise.

Kili crouched with his finger held to his lips signalling for them to be quiet. They joined him in hiding, Bilbo trying to hand him the bowls of stew.

"There were 14 ponies and now only 12, we don't know where they could have gone." Fili said absentmindedly counting over and over in his head.

"What could have taken them?" Kili said pointing to an uprooted tree.

"It must have been something big!" Bilbo added swallowing hard.

At this, a large creature came into view making them duck down.

"Trolls!" Lana whispered, 'let me go and get my bow.'

By the time Lana returned she found not only Bilbo tied up but also the dwarves too. Sneaking behind the bundle, she ducked down and signalled to Bilbo she needed time.

'You can't eat them! They have parasites!' He shouted spotting Gandalf behind the trolls.

"No I don't!" Kili shouted appalled at the accusation.

His shouting drew the attention of one of the trolls.

"Look at this here! She's trying to untie them!" The troll grabbed Lana tightly lifting her above the company, she kicked and bit at the large beast.

"You can't eat her either, she's got worms! In her tubes – they all have!"

This time the whole company protested except for Thorin wo had caught on to the trick; he kicked the pile of dwarves hard making them all change their tune just as Gandalf appeared on top of the rocks.

"The dawn will take you all!" he shouted, the rock beneath him broke letting through the bright sunlight from behind turning the trolls to stone. Lana managed to break free and dropped directly face down on to Thorin.

"Sorry." She said scrambling herself off of him.

"Move damn it!" He shouted, wriggling underneath, she shouldn't be that close to him.


	7. Grrrrr!

Sorry if I've gone a bit of track with it all, I wasn't happy at all with the last chapter, hope the next too make up for it. I really think that Thorin would be a prickly character with the ladies and a bit awkward. Hopefully we will see a nice softer side of him before too long, who can resist the lovely Lana. Apologies for any spelling errors.

Bilbo hung back to speak with Lana, they wanted to be as far away from Thorin as possible.

"Do you really suppose he hates us?" Bilbo said, eyeing their leader.

"I'm sure he doesn't, he'll get over it."

"I wouldn't bank on it…" Interjected Dori.

Lana looked back, the dwarf shaking his head solemnly.

"Of course he will, it wasn't anyone fault. Mistakes happen, I'm sure he had made many mistakes in his time."

"Allowing you two on this quest is one of the most costly!" Thorin said, his face contorted with rage.

"Maybe it's more your arrogance that's the hindrance here, honestly, you seem to see yourself as some kind of god!"

"Watch your mouth! Remember, the only reason I tolerate you is because of Gandalf." Thorin glared her, how dare she think so little of him.

"You tolerate me? I should have run you through when I had the chance! Gandalf is the one I am here for, not you or your precious gold!" Lana got down from her horse, taking her bow with her.

"Where are you going now wench?!"

"To the toilet! Is that okay with your majesty?" She bowed mockingly and made her way through the trees leaving Bilbo and the other staring after her.

Lana made sure she didn't rush, she hadn't really needed the loo, but instead wanted even a few minutes breathing space away from him. When she finally returned the rest of the company had continued and it was only Thorin waiting for her impatiently tapping his foot.

"Have you scared them all away?" Lana said sarcastically, noticing at the last minute her horse was gone as well.

"They have gone on towards the caves, someone had to stay and wait for you. Dori took your horse so you'll have to ride with me." Thorin mounted his horse, huffing as she started to walk off down the path.

"I said you will ride with me!" He commanded,

"I can walk!" She shouted, picking up the pace.

"Stubbon fool!" He swung his arm down and picked her up landing her in his lap, she wriggled and writhed. "Will you sit still before the horse unseats us both?"

"Let me go! Now!" elbowing him in the side, they both fell to the ground.


	8. Wink

"Great!" Lana said, slinging her bow over her shoulder, as they walked the path following the tracks where Thorin's horse had bolted.

Thorin stopped.

"Look, can we just agree to not aggravate each other." He looked perplexed.

Lana looked back at him.

"I lied to you earlier, about my reasons for being here. Yes Gandalf asked me, but I came because I wanted to help you all. I have never had a home, so I don't know what it's like to miss one but I do know how much it means to you all. I don't mean to get so angry, you just, you seem to know how to press my buttons." She held out her hand. "A truce?"

Thorin looked at her hand, then at her face. This stranger before him wanted to help him and his kin recover their home when even his own kind would not help.

"I need to remember sometimes that you do not have to be here."

"Neither does Bilbo, he tries his best." She smiled at him softly, that was enough to melt anyone.

"Ok, I will try to be more tolerant." He said and they carried on walking.

"How did you meet Gandalf?" Thorin asked, taking the bow from Lana and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I was a little girl, in my village just outside Goze. It was like fate," She smiled remembering. "He found me just after my parents had been killed."

"I'm sorry to hear that – about your parents"

"It was a long time ago. He knew I was different to the others so placed me with a family near Dale, they brought me up as their own but I never belonged. So when Gandalf came to visit me when I was 12 I left, I never went back,"

"How did you survive? This is a dangerous world for a young girl."

"I learnt how to look after myself and it didn't matter how far away I was he always found me same time every year. What about you, how did you meet him?"

"He was a friend of my grandfather and then my father. When they were both taken from me and we lost our home, I thought all was lost – but he allowed me to never lose hope. He helped put this journey together, I will always owe him for that,"

"I think the horse must have gone through here, look the tracks have gone." They looked at the ground and into the wood. "Should we follow?"

Thorin shook his head.

"We will lose too much time, let us catch up with the others."

"But what will you do without a horse?"

Thorin smiled.

"I'll have to ride with you."


	9. Love and tears

**Thank you so much for the revies guys, sorry if it goes a little off and i muddle stuff up. Have some great ideas for where its all going so watch this space.**

By the time they reached the rest of the company, they had been inside the cave with Gandalf. Bilbo looked cautiously at Lana, but seemed to relax when she gave him a smile.

"What have we missed?" Thorin said, handing Lana back her bow.

While thorin conversed with Dwalin, Lana went over to her Hobbit friend.

"Did he take your bow from you?" Bilbo said concerned.

"No," Lana smiled "He carried it for me, we have made a truce. He's really not that bad when he's not being all bossy."

The spent the night not far from the caves, using the mountain as cover from the rain lashing down. Thorin took watch which no one argued with as they were all so exhausted from their journey so far. Lana slept as usual just a way from the others, the sound of their snoring did nothing to help her relax.

After an hour or so of trying to sleep she gave up. Getting up, she went and sat by the fire but it wasn't long before Dwalin came to sit with her.

"Well now lassy, can't you sleep?"

"No, can't seem to switch off my mind." She looked into the fire light, Thorin moved to sit beside Dwalin.

"You might feel more relaxed if you sleep closer." Thorin suggested – earning raised eyebrows from the other dwarf. "I mean, closer to the group. Instead of sleeping away from us, we will look after you."

Lana smiled, "thank you, that's very thoughtful. I will be okay."

Thorin could of sworn he could see a slight blush in her pale cheeks.

"Do you all have families? Children and wives?"

"Yes, I have a wife and two strapping young boys at home. Nori and Dori they have ladies they are courting. Balin's wife sadly died but he has 6 girls and a son." Dwalin replied fondly.

"Oh, you must miss them so much, and they you? All the more reason to make sure you all return safe to your loved ones." Lana noticed Thorin look away. "What about you thorin?"

"I have my sister at home, she trusted me with the safety of her two boys," he looked over to the sleeping young men, "It is for the ones we love that we do this, to give them back their rightful home."

"Ah come now Thorin, don't be coy. You have your pick of the ladies of Erebor, though I've yet to see one take your fancy – unless of course there is a something you haven't shared with us." Dwalin said patting him on the back and winking.

"All this ladies were quick to disappear when I lost my throne or do you forget that? I have found the minds of women to be very fickle in that respect."

"Pfftt, you cannot base your whole understanding of females on the behavior of just a few. I assure you, we are not all the same. If I marry, it will be for love and nothing else. Money won't laugh or cry with you or hold you." She spoke from the heart forgetting who she was talking with.

Dwalin coughed awkwardly and stood.

"Well that s me for bed, night you two."

Lana flushed remembering herself.


End file.
